Not Quite A Malfoy
by jengatechnobird
Summary: Draco has another child, Ascella, a child that he refuses to recognise as his own since she refused to join him in the new age of Death Eaters. But she is still a Slytherin, however much she hates it. Slowly, she forms a friendship with the most famous man ever's son, James Sirius Potter. No-one can know, of course. He's a Gryffindor. I PROMISE ITS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS :D
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, its not perfect but oh well, if you spot any mistakes please tell me :) also reviews would be nice **

**This first chapter is mostly just background and an introduction to the story, you need to read it but it won't be as eventful as the rest of the story :)**

May 3rd, 1998

The battle of hogwarts was over. Draco Malfoy wandered through the ruined castle trying to find a place to be alone and think. Not the room of requirement, there was no telling what had happened to that after the FiendFyre. Not the Slytherin common room, too many memories. Not the Prefect's Bathroom, Moaning Myrtle knew too much of his history.

He could barely think of anywhere when a sudden flash of inspiration hit him. The library. He had barely been there since his third year, and it was so out of the way that it would be undisturbed by the fighting, and the other survivors would not be venturing out of the hall for some time. Plus it was not tarnished with the same amount of nostalgia and memories that he associated with other places in the castle that had for so long felt like his home.

Venturing through the musty oak doors of the library, he whispered, "homenum revelio" and glanced around. But nothing happened. He was alone. Even Madam Pince had left. His eyes darted around the room, looking from dusty bookshelf to abandoned chair. In this room it was impossible to tell that battle had been raging throughout the rest of the school. The bookshelves were unchanged. The walls were undamaged. Even the statues here had not heard the call of Professor McGonagall. It was as silent as a graveyard, and the school wasn't much more than a big graveyard now.

Draco sank down into a chair and let the battle rage on in his head, replaying and reliving all the most damaging moments. The FiendFyre. The Death Eaters. The Final Duel. The Fall of The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who. Voldemort. It still felt wrong to say his name. There was no one stopping him now, for no taboo or curse could stay on the name now that he was dead. But still he felt that he was committing some act of blasphemy by saying the name.

He had brought shame on his family enough times as it was. Guilt suddenly washed over him. He had assisted Potter in bringing down the Dark Lord, all because he was scared. Aunt Bella would be ashamed, and she had always been so proud of her perfect nephew Draco. He would make it up to her, he promised silently, he would bring together he new age of the Death Eaters. He would lead a band of the surviving death eaters and the next generation of children. It wasn't over yet.

His parents would be proud of him again and Aunt Bella would be smiling at him from the afterlife. Potter would lose. Eventually. It was more than just a grudge about rejected friendships now. This was war. The battle was over, but soon the real war would begin. The Dark Lord was not the only one who could lead the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy would succeed. Death Eaters would rise again.

November 16th, 2004

Astoria Malfoy collapsed, exhausted back onto the bed as her first child was brought, screaming, into the world.

'She's beautiful,' said the Healer, as she gave the child back to her mother.

Draco came to stand by his wife as he looked at his new baby girl, while she gazed back at him with big grey eyes. 'Ascella Narcissa Malfoy, welcome to the world,' he said softly as he placed a gentle arm around his wife and child and held them close.

March 23rd, 2006

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy was born in the early hours of a rainy Thursday morning. Two year old Ascella was staying with her grandma, or rather, her grandma was staying with her, after all, Malfoy Manor belonged to Draco's family now and Narcissa lived alone in a small cottage in Tinworth, while Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Askaban along with many other surviving Death Eaters. Draco and Narcissa had only been found innocent because of Potter's evidence, but neither of them wanted to think about that, because owing their freedom to that man was an infuriating thought.

So when Ascella's younger brother was born she was sitting up in her bed having just woken up after what she believed was a lie-in (it was five thirty). She swung her little legs over the side of her bed and toddled her way into her grandmother's room where she insisted in her childish voice that her grandmother wake up and play with her, when a faint blue light appeared through the window. It kept growing until it at last xame through the window and positioned itslelf onto Narcissa's bed, where it took the form of a snake. Words began forming out of its mouth in Draco's voice.

'Scorpius Lucius Malfoy-born about ten minutes ago. No complications. Should be home by seven-Draco'. Narcissa could hear the barely contained joy in her son's voice even when she couldn't see his face and the news was indeed joyful, so she found her stern face breaking into a rare smile.

Ascella, of course smiled with her, as is typical of children that age, and after a while continued with her insistence that her grandmother come and play with her.

**Thankyou for reading! I should be uploading every couple of weeks or thereabouts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

November 16th, 2014

It was very early on a chilly Monday morning and a tawny owl was soaring over a forest. But clearly it was not a normal owl, as it had a thick parchment letter tied around its outstretched talon, and it was flying in daylight, with a determination not usually seen in an ordinary owl.

The owl, whose name was Herbert, was headed to Malfoy Manor, and the letter was for Ascella Malfoy, who had just turned eleven.

Ascella was sitting in her room debating whether or not it was too early to get up and see if she had any presents, until she saw a speck in the sky through her window that was growing larger and larger, until finally she could make out a pair of wings and a heavy looking letter. The bird landed on her windowsill and tapped politely on the window to be let in. Ascella undid the catch on the large old window and the bird hopped in, holding its foot out as if to say go on, take it, its definitely yours.

So she took the letter and gave the bird a stroke as it flew away. Shutting the window, she opened the letter and sat down on the bed to read it. The address on the outside said

Miss A. Malfoy, Fourth Room to the Left, Second Floor, Malfoy Manor, Salazar's Corner, Suffolk

Intrigued, Ascella ripped open the heavy parchment. She had an idea about what it was but didn't let herself entertain, just in case. What if it told her the exact opposite of what she was hoping. Nevertheless, she sat and began to read.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Astrid Laspen (Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Miss Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July. Yours sincerely, Penelope Clearwater Deputy Headmistress'

Ascella stared for a moment, strugglng to take it in. Of course she knew she was a witch, she had been performing magic since she was six years old and had even begun to control it, but still she had wondered if she was right.

'Mum! Dad!' she yelled down the stairs. Her mother came rushing in.

'What's the matter? Why are you shouting?' Ascella held up the letter and a beam of pride settled itself across her mother's usually stern face, 'well, now, we knew you'd do it, didn't we? Congratulations, fantastic news! And happy birthday, there's breakfast waiting for you downstairs when you want it. And your grandpa Malfoy is coming round soon, so make sure you look nice.'

And with that her mother bustled out, still grinning to herself and altogether acting quite out of character, for she was normally reserved and a little stuck-up. In her moment of happiness she became unaware of how her daughter's mood had changed when she had mentioned her grandfather.

Lucius Malfoy was a stern, man, with a fondness for the dark arts that had not been diminished at all during his ten years in Azkaban. What was worse was that he seemed intent upon forcing Ascella to share his passion, and when she showed the slightest hint of disobedience, he was not hesitant to use an unforgivable curse. Her father knew about it and did not seem to care even a little bit, and her mother, like her, was too scared to do anything and too proud to go for help.

Ascella shivered, and tried to banish the thoughts from her mind. It was her birthday, if there was one day she should be happy, today was it, for she had just been accepted into Hogwarts. Yet she was not often happy, and any trace of the pure ecstasy that she had felt upon receiving her letter was gone.

January 21st, 2015

Two months later, in a cottage in Godric's Hollow, a young boy was sitting on his bed. It was the morning of his eleventh birthday and he was buzzing with excitement for a letter that he knew would be coming that day. Or so he hoped. His parents had assured him that there was nothing to worry about, but still there was a little niggling sensation in the back of his mind that he was trying to smother with his excitement. As it got further into the morning, however, he grew more and more unsettled.

It got to ten o'clock and there was no sign of an owl. He decided to go downstairs and have breakfast. It was after all his birthday and maybe the owl would come later. As he walked dejectedly into his kitchen his mother held something out to him. Something that looked suspiciously like a parchment letter.

'It came at about two o'clock this morning, James. We didn't want to wake you. Happy birthday!' Ginny smiled fondly at her son as he took the letter, a grin spreading across his face, before ruffling his hair softly and turning back to the eggs that she had been cooking. James Sirius Potter ripped open the envelope and read the letter informing him of his acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The grin on his face now looked as if his face was about to split open.

Albus shuffled into the kitchen, and was about to open his mouth and begrudgingly wish James a happy birthday when James shoved a piece of parchment in his face and started singing a childish song.

'I got into Hogwarts! And you didn't!'

'James!' His mother admonished, 'be nice! Albus is two years younger than you, he can hardly be expected to have received an acceptance letter, and it's not even his birthday for another 5 weeks!'

'Sorry, Mum,' he mumbled. Ginny had inherited her mother's fiery temper. Albus stood there triumphantly, because James got told off and he didn't.

'Albus, don't you have something to say to your brother?' Ginny continued.

'Oh, yeah, sure, sorry,' he stammered, he was just as afraid of his mother's temper as every other Potter was, 'happy birthday, idiot.'

'Albus don't you start that again,' Ginny warned.

At that moment Harry strode into the kitchen, with a seven year old Lily Luna on his shoulders carrying something that looked suspiciously like a birthday present. Harry crouched down in front of James and Lily held out her arm with the present in it and exclaimed 'happy birthday!'

'Thanks, Lil,' James grinned, as he ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, 'oh wow, Lil! This is fantastic!' And he flung his arms around both his father and his younger sister.

'Breakfast is ready!' Said Ginny, and she began to serve eggs and bacon onto five seperate plates.

'Thanks, Mum, you're the best,' James smiled at his mother, and she smiled fondly back at him.

'Well it is your birthday, sweetheart,' she said, 'oh and don't eat too much, your cousins and Teddy are coming over for lunch to celebrate your birthday, and then we're going to grandma and grandpa's for tea with the rest of the family. You know Roxanne got her letter just last week, so we thought we'd do something with the whole family to celebrate.'

'We're not all going to have to fit in that tiny house again are we?' said Harry, exasperated.

'It's a nice day, I'm sure most of the children will be outside. Now be quiet and eat your bacon,' replied Ginny.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice maybe if you can be bothered :T**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised I didn't say before that I dont own Harry Potter and the rest of that stuff so I'm saying it now because unfortunately I am not JK Rowling. Frowny face.**

September 1st, 2015

At the barrier on platform 9, in King's Cross Station, a strange scene was taking place. A family of six was huddled around it and looking around nervously. One by one, they seemed to disappear until only two were left on the platform. James glanced nervously at the barrier and then looked up at his father.

'You can do it,' his father assured him, 'you're a wizard, you got the letter, you can do magic. Just walk up to the barrier and straight through. Run if it makes you feel better. But you will get through.' Harry placed one hand on the trolley that James was holding and gently pushed it towards the barrier, while giving James a smile that he hoped would give him the confidence to trust him.

It must have worked because the next moment Harry found himself on the smoky platform, gazing at a scarlet engine through the fog that he hadn't seen in nearly 17 years. James was standing beside him, clearly marvelling at the scene in front him and a little way off Ginny was standing with Albus and Lily who were also staring all around, taking in the platform and the parents milling around hugging and waving goodbye to their children. Teddy had disappeared, but after a look around they saw him talking to Victoire, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter, even though she was two years younger than him. Through the smoke on the platform, Ginny could just about make out the forms of yet another Weasley family.

'There you go James, there's Roxy, and I'm sure Fred will be happy to show you two around,' said Ginny, pushing her son towards the other family, and following close behind him. Fred was two years above Roxy and James, and a more mischievous boy could barely be found anywhere, with the possible exclusion of James himself. He was an almost exact replica of the Fred he was named after, in his personality, but also the cheeky glint in his eyes and his wide smile. He was the first person anyone turned to if a trick was played at school, however with James arriving at Hogwarts that year he had a feeling that his reputation might change a little. But he did not have a begrudging nature, and was always very accepting of and cheerful about the fact that James was more of a mischief-maker than he was, which made him a very well liked person in school and at home among all of his many cousins.

Roxy, on the other hand was much more like her mother, quiet, hard-working but very stubborn and strong-willed when she wanted to be. She was shaping up to be another excellent Quidditch player, like both her parents, and was good at keeping all her mischievous cousins in line, unlike the quieter Victoire. After hugs were exchanged from all families, the two new Hogwarts students and their honorary guide stepped onto the train.

'Well then, shall we find a compartment?' said Fred brightly, as they walked down the corridor of the train. When they finally reached an empty compartment, James and Roxy flopped down onto the seats and prepared themselves for a long, boring journey. However Fred stayed standing and then muttered something about a friend, Emily, whom he was going to find, and he shot off, while James and Roxy exchanged a knowing look.

Minutes later, a friendly looking, chubby face appeared at the door to the compartment.

'Hiya! I'm Bernie Thomas! Can I sit with you? I don't really know anyone else,' he paused and looked at them, and after both nodded their heads, quite stunned by his energy this early in the morning, he looked even jollier, 'great! Thanks! What are your names?'

'I'm James Potter, and this is my cousin Roxy, the boring one,' he said it with a smile, but even so, he received a cold glare in return, a trait no doubt inherited from one Molly Weasley.

'Roxy Weasley,' she stuck out a slender hand for Bernie to shake, 'nice to meet you. I think you'll find I'm less boring than Jamie over here anyway,' Bernie smiled at that last comment.

'Great!' And then something inside him seemed to click, and he realised why the names sounded familiar, 'hang on... Potter and Weasley as in... _The_ Potter and Weasley? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?'

'Yeah, Harry's his dad, and Ron's both our uncle,' confirmed Roxy.

'Oh wow! My dad goes on about nothing se apart from when he was in Dumbledore's Army with them! He was a good friend of theirs apparently!'

'Oh, are you Dean's son?' asked James, 'yeah, dad talks about him sometimes.'

Bernie looked thrilled.

'So I guess you want to be in Gryffindor then?' asked Roxy after a long pause.

'Yes, but my mum was a Ravenclaw, so I wouldn't mind that either really,' replied Bernie, 'what-'

'Ewww no way man!' interrupted James, 'Gryffindor is where it's at!'

'He's kidding,' explained Roxy, giving James another icy glare, 'I would really like to be in Gryffindor too, but Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad, although I doubt I'm clever enough.'

'Well, you don't have to be clever at subjects, my mum says, you just have to be logical and quick-thinking,' said Bernie. 'Hmmm, yeah sounds pretty cool, but, to be honest, I would still prefer Gryffindor.'

'Yeah, I would too, but we'll see when we get there.'

Later that day, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. The students inside it were all dressed in their new school robes, and James and Bernie were hastily trying to shove the remains of their feast of pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes into their mouths, while Roxy watched them with disgust.

'You'll both be sick before the feast even begins,' she sighed. 'Not me,' said Bernie light-heartedly,

'I'm a professional at over-eating,' he gestured to his overweight body. James snorted, his mouth full of cake. Roxy huffed and turned away. With a final screech of the brakes, the train arrived into Hogsmeade station.

Roxy, James and Bernie stepped off the train to almost immediately bump into a half-giant.

'Hagrid!' exclaimed James, who had met Hagrid several times when he had come to visit his father.

"'Ello, James," said Hagrid, and then began to shout, 'firs' years! Firs' years this way!' A group of small students, presumably first years, gathered around Hagrid, looking fearfully up at him, even though he had a very warm, welcoming smile on his face. 'C'mon, then, follow me,' he smiled down at them as they followed the light from the lamp that was bobbing over their heads.

They walked down a steep and narrow path in single file, a lot of whispering about Hagrid's size clearly audible in the near silence of the evening.

'Yeh'll see Hogwarts around this bend, jus' 'ere,' said Hagrid, after about ten minutes of scrambling and stumbling over sharp rocks and down steep dips along the path. In the next moment a collective gasp issued from the group. The path had given way to a large beach on the shore of a dark lake that was inky black in the darkness. A small fleet of tiny boats waited at the edge of the lake, lit by lanterns on the front of each boat.

Across the lake, there was a large hill, and cresting the hill was a vast castle, with incredible amounts of turrets towers, and many small flickering windows of light covering every wall.

'No more'n four to a boat,' shouted Hagrid, 'OI! You lot! What'd I just say, eh? You there, come in this boat!' A girl with pale blond hair and a pale face shuffled over to the boat which James, Roxy, and Bernie were occupying. She had large grey, almost silver eyes, and James realised almost immediately that she must be Malfoy. He looked closely at her, expecting to see a cold, angry look in her eyes, but he could only make out a look that reflected everyone else's: excitement, and if anything else there was a faint look of sadness and isolation in her eyes.

From the look on Roxy's face, she realised that they were sharing a boat with a Malfoy too, but she attempted to be kind.

'Hey, what's your name?' she said gently, 'I'm Roxy, and this is James and Bernie,' she gestured towards the two boys in the back of the boat.

'Ascella,' smiled the girl, 'Ascella Malfoy.'

'Cool name,' said James. If Roxy could be nice then so could he.

The boats were now moving across the lake. All that could be heard was whispered conversations between students and the gentle lapping of water against the side of the little boats.

'So what house do you want to be in, Ascella?' continued Roxy.

'Well, I really would like to be in Gryffindor, but I think I'm going to have to be in Slytherin, or my granddad might get angry,' she visibly shivered at the thought. James was more than a little bit surprised. He had been led to believe that all Malfoy's were inherently evil, and therefore Slytherins.

'Oh, that's a shame, it would be nice if you could be in Gryffindor, we want to be in Gryffindor too,' said Roxy, attempting to hide her surprise at the fact.

'Yeah, well, I don't think I will have much choice really.' And with that she turned and gazed over the lake towards the castle, the sadness in her eyes clearly evident now.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. As they approached the cliff on the opposite side of the lake, Hagrid shouted, 'heads down, everyone,' and everyone ducked to avoid a curtain of ivy that hung across a narrow opening in the side of the cliff, that led to a small underground harbour. The boats glided (by themselves) into the harbour and bumped gently against the ground so that the students could climb out.

'Everyone here?' asked Hagrid. When everyone nodded, he continued, 'right then, up we go.' They set off another steep path, this time in the cliff, so it was more like a tunnel. They all followed the light from Hagrid's lantern as it swung above their heads.

Finally they reached a patch of grass in front of the towering castle, and they followed Hagrid up some stone steps where they stopped outside a huge oak door. Slowly, Hagrid raised a giant fist and rapped three times on the door, the echo resounding inside.

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
